The present inventions relates to a brake disc arrangement for disc brakes, for example of land vehicles (such as passenger cars, trucks, commercial vehicles or trailers), as well as a method of manufacturing a brake disc arrangement for disc brakes, also in particular for land vehicles.
Brake disc arrangements of the type in question are known from the prior art. For example, DE 199 29 390 discloses a brake disc arrangement for disc brakes, in which a friction ring is cast onto a toothed adapter so that the brake disc may expand radially and, thus, a ballooning of the disc is avoided, which due to the uneven distribution of stresses might cause the disc to fracture. A problem of such arrangements, however, is that much manufacturing work is necessary since punching burrs have to be removed. Moreover, the known brake disc arrangement is very complex to cast since the brake disc arrangement, due to the different ways of casting its elements, has to be manufactured in two different foundries, which results in competence problems and costly and time-consuming logistics.
Thus, the object underlying the present invention is to provide a brake disc arrangement for disc brakes, in particular for land vehicles, as well as a method of manufacturing a brake disc arrangement for disc brakes, in particular for land vehicles, by means of which it is possible to improve the operational safety of the brake disc arrangement and to simplify the manufacturing process as well as to reduce the manufacturing costs.